one more cinderella story book 4 new kid in school
by Idreamofcomedy
Summary: teen pop sensation, Ewin Thomas comes to Nina's school. but Nina is the only girl who is not happy about it. but Nat spreads a rumor about the two. & Nina's true feelings for Eddie are put to the test when they must put out the truth about them.
1. great here comes Mr i'm all that

Nina's Pov:

I walked to my room after a very exhausting day of work. Summer vacation was going to end tomorrow. & me, Molly, Jenny, Jonnie & Nat were going to become seniors. I sat my aching body onto my living room couch. I was beyond ready to relax. But then I spotted three different laundry baskets each with a note saying 'FOLD NOW!' taped on. I sighed & folded the clothes. & I usually turn on the TV to help me pass the time. Unfortunate for me, the news was on. & I never really liked the news. But this time I watched it because the news anchor mentioned the name of my high school.

"we all know about the pop teen sensation Edwin Thomas. But all girls at Mango high school, sit down for this one because you are sure to faint when you hear that Eddie is coming to start his senior year!" she said. I dropped my mouth down to the level of my chin. I wasn't really a fan of him. Because I was the only teen girl in town who saw through him. I quickly turned off the TV & before I knew it, Jenny & Jonnie were suddenly on the couch with me! Jenny was on my right, & Jonnie was on my left. "OMG!" Jonnie gasped. "Eddie Thomas is coming to our school tomorrow?! This is so gonna be the best school year ever!" "tell me something I don't know!" jenny squealed. They then high-fived right above my head in excitement. I was very confused. "when did you two get here?" I said. "just about 15 seconds ago." Jonnie said before she tipped over the laundry baskets that I just finished folding. I was so upset. It took me about half an hour to fold all of those clothes. Can't they & Shannon just give me a break for once? Gee.

After I was done folding all the clothes for the 2nd time, I put them all away. & once that was over with, I went over to my room, put on my Pjs, got into bed, turned out the lights, & finally went to sleep. I didn't sleep that much since I found out that Mr. I think I'm all that is coming to my school tomorrow.

The next day, I found out that I overslept by 10-15 minutes. But I was in no hurry to get to school. Since this was the day Eddie was coming. I dressed up in a short, but not too short jean skirt with aquamarine leggings with a white tee. & a purple tie-on shrug. & I put on some black sneakers. & finally let my hair down to the top of my back. A grabbed my red book bag & headed out the door to meet up with Molly who is walking to school with me today.

When I met up with her, she was even hyperer than usual. "what's up, Nin?!" she said to me in a very loud voice. "you're all calm & cool when Edwin Thomas is going to be at our school! Why aren't you excided?" I sighed then turned my head over to her. "why on earth should I be excided about this one bit?" I said, annoyed. "because Edwin Thomas is coming to our school for senior year? Yeah. I'm not." Molly looked at me with one of her eyebrows raised. "why?" she asked me. "Because, Mol." I said with a frustrated sigh. "Eddie is nothing but a jerk, a failed player, & he only thinks of himself & what he wants. OMG, Mol. Do you know how many girls he's dated in only the previous month? 12, Mol 12!" Molly stared at me like I insulted her or something like that. In response, I only groaned & we continued to walk to School. We didn't talk much anymore until we got to school.

Once we got there, we stared at the school building. Because we were only one year away from saying goodbye to this place for good. "I'm ready if you're ready." Molly said as she turned her head to me. "I'm ready." I said. But before we knew it, this big black limo came straight toward us. Luckily, we got away from its path before it had a chance to run us over & hurt us. "sorry, Homies." Eddie said as he got out of his limo. I just rolled my eyes away from him. Because this was just another reason why I was the only girl in my school who could see right through him. "See?" I said, frustrated. "he could've had us killed. He's just not carrying that rockstar behavior." we got up. & then went inside to begin our first day in our senior year at high school.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I don't know if Shannon will be featured in this book. But Nat will be in it in the next chapter. This is also the 1st appearance of Eddie Thomas & there are no more character debuts after him.

- Idreamofcomedy 


	2. Onesipdiet

Nina's Pov:as Molly & I entered our school, we spotted Nat with my stepsisters. They were drinking some weight-loss drink. What was it called again? Oh, yeah. A onesipdiet shake. "hello. Loser 1 & 2." Nat said to us. "hey, Nat. drinking a Onesipdiet?" I said. "oh, no you didn't." Nat said while staring me down. "Nina. stop this behavior or else we'll tell mom on you & she'll make you work overtime at her dinner." Jonnie said. "yeah. Nina. Cut it." jenny added. "& one more thing, Bax." Nat said to me. & then threw the last of her drink onto me. "you & loser 2 call me Natalie." she then walked off with my stepsisters. I was soaking wet with a diet drink. "Mol. My extra clothes, please." I said to Molly, not turning my head to her but only extending my hand to her. She handed them to me & I ran straight to the girls' bathroom to change.

I later came out wearing a red tee & a bit old pair of jeans. I kept my shoes on because they didn't get dieted. Just then, the bell for my first class rang. & I didn't even have my books! I ran to my locker as fast as I could to grab my books & get to class before I scored a detention. I couldn't afford one since Shannon would ground me if I was even one second late for work at the dinner. But I ran so fast, I ended up bumping into Eddie. & dropped my books. "sorry 'bout that, babe." he said to me. "yeah. Right." I said back, rolling my eyes. Eddie got up. & said, "do you need any help with your books?" I picked myself up & picked up my own books. "no thank you." I said as I turned my head back. "I'm a big girl. I can handle my own stuff." I walked to my class & luckily, I didn't score a detention.

After a few classes, I heard Nat talking to Eddie. "hey, babe." she said. Nat always told herself that if she acted like Eddie's girlfriend, pretty soon one day, she will be. But unfortunately, Eddie kept seeing Nat as one of his fans. "I'm not your babe, babe." he said. "well, one day, you will be." Nat said. The two then began to fight while Jenny & Jonnie grabbed me. "Nina." they said. They held me against some other kids' lockers to talk to me bully-style. Because they saw me with Eddie earlier. "don't do that again." they said. "do what again?" I said. "don't play dumb with us, Nina." Jonnie said. "yeah. We know you have feelings for Eddie." Jenny added. "what?" I gasped. "what are you two talking about? I don't have any kind of feelings for that jerk." I tried to walk off, but my stepsisters brought me back again. "first of all, Eddie is not a jerk." Jenny said. "& second, we could tell that you do by the way you looked in his eyes when you two crashed." Jonnie continued. "I wasn't looking in his eyes." I said, frustrated. "& nobody could pay me a million dollars to do that." "we're warning you Nina. If we catch you even near Eddie again------" Jonnie said.

"------we'll tell mom." jenny continued.

"& you'll be grounded for life." they both finished. "understand?" I nodded slowly. Because there were times like this where I was actually scared of Jenny & Jonnie. They let me go & I went to my other classes.

When we returned home, I had a ton of homework to do. Not just my own, but Jenny's & Jonnie's too. I hate the days when they fall behind in subjects. I'm just surprised they were able to make it to senior year with me. As I began to do the homework, Shannon looked at me. "why aren't you at work?" she thundered. "Shannon, you told me to do Jenny & Jonnie's homework." I said. "no excuses, young lady." she said while pointing at me. "you go to work at the dinner, & that's final!" I sighed & picked up everything before I headed off to my other Job.

When I got there, I was scrubbing the counter when this random girl who was an Eddie fan, came up to me & smacked me right in the face. "OW! What was that for?!" I said while rubbing my face. "for stealing the man of my dreams!" the girl said back to me. "I hope you're happy now!" she then left in a huff. What in the world was all that for? I tried to shake it off & continued to slave away in the dinner. But fans of Eddie just like that girl. Kept smacking me. Claming that I stole Eddie away from them. I was confused big time. "molly. Why are all these girls smacking me & telling me that I stole Eddie away from them?" I said. "I don't even have a liking to that jerk." "well, maybe it's because they think that you & Eddie are dating." Molly said, pointing over to the news stand. It said that I was dating Eddie. I don't even want to be near that vain dork. "how can that be possible?!" I exclaimed. "I don't even like him." Molly went over to the stand & grabbed a paper & opened it. "not according to this baby." she said. "Mol. This is not true." I said as I took the paper from her. "what will we do?"

"I guess we'll just have to ignore it until people stop talking about it." Molly said. But then another Eddie fan came to me & smacked me in the face. "man-stealer!" she shouted before leaving. I rubbed my beyond sore face, looked at Molly & said. "yeah. Like this'll ever be a cinch to ignore." "well, then. I guess we'll have to get some help from Eddie." Molly said. "no way." I said. "do you want to be smacked by obsessive Eddie fans for the rest of your life?" Molly asked as she crossed her arms & raised her eyebrow. I thought about it. "ok. We'll go see Mr. I'm all that." I sighed.


	3. just a sample

Nina's Pov:

We eventually got to Eddie's but the outside of his house was over-flooding with his fans. "this place Is packed." I said as we got there. "how are we going to get in?" just then, all Eddie's fans recognized me. "oh, great." a fan said. "it's the girl who stole our man from us."

"let's get out of here, girls. It's so not worth it anymore." another fan said, leading all the others out. Thus, clearing the place for me & Molly. "well, at least that part was easy." Molly scoffed as she placed her hands on her hips.

When we got inside, we found Eddie. He was enjoying a smoothie while laying back in his chair. "hey, ladies. What's up?" he said. "uh, Eddie?" I said to him. "why aren't you doing your homework?" Eddie just busted out with laughter. "that's rich, baby. Just rich." he said as he wiped a tear away from his face with laughter. "like Edwin Thomas actually does his own homework." "but you're gonna fail if you don't do your homework." Molly said. Eddie got up from his chair. "hey, Babe. I said Edwin Thomas doesn't do HIS OWN homework." he said as he pointed over to a man who was his tutor doing his homework. "you have your tutor do your homework?" I complained. "never mind, Nina. We have bigger problems here." Molly said. I turned to Eddie & told him what was going on. "Eddie. There's this rumor going around that you & I are dating." I said to him. "oh, that explains why I haven't been followed around since this morning." Eddie said. I then took him by the shoulders & shook him. "would………you……….forget………about……..your fans for once?!" I said while shaking him. Molly then made me let him go. "babe. Can't we just let this go & call it day?" Eddie said. I sighed very heavily. "you think this'd be a breeze to let go?!" I thundered. "you obviously can't go a single stupid day without being followed like I can't go a single stupid day without being harassed by your stinkin', stupid fans!" Eddie stared at me for a few seconds. "sorry. I guess I'm just not used to being bullied by somebody other than Jenny, Jonnie, or even Nat." Eddie thought about what I said for a moment. & he eventually saw that I was right. "you're right, Babe. I'm just not used to even the thought of not being followed around for even a day." he said. "thank you for seeing that, Eddie." I groaned. "& by the way, stop calling me 'Babe'"

"why?" Eddie said. "because my name is Nina." I replied. "ok. Nina." he said before giggling. I just rolled my eyes looking very annoyed. But I knew I had to put up with him so his fans would stop smacking me. That was Jonnie & Jenny's job.

We later came out to see who started the lie about me & Eddie. I was nervous at first, because the rumor was already spreaded to most of the girls at my school. Who were, unfortunate for me, desperate fans of Eddie. I thought they'd be smacking me the whole time. But to my luck, they didn't even bother doing so because I was with Eddie. Probably because they didn't want to make Eddie see them as meanies. We ran into Nat & my stepsisters after a long search. "well, well, well." Nat said. "if it isn't the talk of the town." I was surprised. Nat was huge fan of Eddie more than anyone else I knew. & she didn't smack me when she heard I was 'dating' Eddie. "well, I guess you heard about me & Eddie, huh?" I said as I crossed my arms. "heard about it?" Nat said, also crossing her arms & raising an eyebrow. "I said it." soon, it all became clear to me. "why would you do something like that?!" I cried. "oh, it's just a sample of all the things I'll do to you if you don't stay away from my man." Nat said. "your man?!" I gasped. I then pointed over to Eddie & said, "Eddie's currently nobody's man."

"whatever loser, just stay away from him." Nat scoffed. She then turned over to my stepsisters & said, "come on, girls. Let's go. Wherever we're going, it's gotta beat standing here with these losers." then walked off. "& Nina." Jenny said to me. "our yard is a mess of leaves. Rake them!" then, Jonnie rang in. "& you haven't even started on my history assignment. Do it as soon as possible. I don't want another 'F'" she said. "& mom called, she's hungry. Make her something!" the girls screamed at me. The girls soon left us alone. "wow." Eddie quietly exclaimed. "they sure like to control you." "tell me about it." I said. "yeah. Well, I better get going. My mom gets beyond upset if I'm even a second late to supper. Bye, guys!" Molly said before she left me alone with Eddie. "well, I guess I should go too." Eddie said. "NO WAY! CUDDLE-BUM!" I cried with anger. "how could you have cheated on me?! We were an item. But we are so over now!" I winked over to him so he knew what was going on. "ok fine!" he cried to me. Most of the girls were watching us 'break up' & were so happy that they each still had a chance to date Eddie. So they finally believed that we were no longer dating. As soon as they left, Eddie talked to me before leaving. "good plan, Nina." he said. "thanks." I replied. "& maybe you're not a Mr. 'I think I'm all that' after all." Eddie & I smiled at each other before he left to go home. & as soon as he did, my cell phone began to chime. I brought it up to my ear, & it was no other than Shannon. "WHERE ARE YOU, NINA?! I'M STARVING! MAKE ME DINNER! & RAKE THE LEAVES IN THE FRONT YARD & GET BACK TO DOING MY DAUGHTERS' HOMEWORK, YOU LAZY CAT!" Shannon yelled at me over the phone. I had to place it away from my ear because she was yelling so loud. I then brought it back to my ear when she was done & said, "ok, Shannon. I'll be right there." I then hung up & began to walk back to my house. But at least some things are back to normal.


End file.
